Not Jealous
by Hikaristar007
Summary: Nagihiko is not jealous. It was not in character to be jealous. So why can't he stand her smiling at him?


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Shugo Chara! If I did than the anime would be much better. Instead of pointless fillers it would be of Rima and Nagi love!**

**(o.O)**

Nagihiko was not jealous. He is not a jealous person. He is calm, cool, and collected.

"_Then why?" _he thought. "_Why am I getting angry over her?"_

By her, the former Jack chair meant none other than former Queen's chair Rima Mashiro.

Yes, Rima Mashiro, also known as the beauty of Seiyo High School. Not that Nagihiko pays attention to what people say. It is just that Rima is his friend, and he wants to look out for her. So when high school boys decide to talk about how Rima has a great body or the cutest butt, Nagihiko likes to put them in their place.

It wasn't because he liked her or anything. It was only because they were friends and boys should treat women with respect.

With this logic, Nagihiko used it to explain his anger of that boy. By that boy he meant Fuyuki Kirishima, the captain of the basketball team.

Oh yes him, Fuyuki, the one all of the girls fall for. And what is not good about him? He gets perfect grades, he is apparently quite handsome, he is genuinely nice, and as Nagihiko hates to admit he is one hell of a basketball player. But that does not give him the right to talk to talk to Rima like that.

Not that he was saying anything bad. Or not that Nagihiko was looking at them or anything. He was just watching Rima and Fuyuki as they talked over lunch. They were both by the picnic tables. Rima was sitting perfectly on top of the table, and looking like a young lady, while Fuyuki was sitting on the bench below her. Like that they look like a perfect couple.

Not that Nagihiko was jealous. He thought that Rima could do much better. He also thought why would Fuyuki like Rima anyway? She is mean, cold, and the only good thing about her is how cute she looks when she is laughing.

Not that he thought Rima was cute or anything. She was just his friend. And Fuyuki was his friend as well. He was just trying to prevent bad break ups between friends.

He was not jealous.

While looking at them, he heard they were talking about some class. Chemistry.

"_Oh yeah" _he thought "_They have chemistry together."_ No not THAT kind of chemistry. The class, the science class.

Nagihiko looked quite mad for thinking that. But not as mad as he was going to be when he saw what was happening next.

Rima was giggling. GIGGLING. At something Fuyuki said! "_What could be funny about chemistry?"_ he thought.

Then he saw it. The look she was giving him. The way she was twirling her perfect curls in her perfect fingers. Nagihiko was not having any of it. So he did what friends, or at least in his mind, should do.

He marched right up to them. Startling them both.

"Ah Nagihiko-san, is anything wrong?" asked Fuyuki.

"Hurry it up Nagihiko, we are studying Chemistry together" said a rather annoyed Rima.

He looked at Fuyuki, and then looked at Rima rather intently. This startled Rima for a bit.

"Let's go Fuyuki-kun, somewhere that is not too crowded to study" said Rima.

Fuyuki looked confused, but nodded in agreement. No one could explain what driven Nagihiko to do this next move.

Nagihiko picked up Rima from her perfect position on the table and carried her… bridal style.

"What the" Rima said "PUT ME DOWN." By now her pretty face had turned into a dark shade of red.

"No" Nagihiko replied simply. He then started walking towards the back of the school.

Fuyuki just sat there, looking puzzled.

"Put me down" Rima said while kicking and punching.

Nagihiko just kept walking while wondering why she is so light. And also what perfume she was wearing because it smelled really good.

When they finally reached the back, Nagihiko put her down.

"What the heck was that about?" Rima yelled.

"Nothing, I was just saving you" Nagihiko said.

"From what do I need saving from?" Rima yelled exasperated.

"Not what WHOM, I was saving from a relationship that would have ended I tears" said Nagihiko.

"Huh?" Rima said. "Oh, you mean Fuyuki-kun? What the heck Nagihiko, he is just a friend."

"Uh- huh, I saw that look you were giving him" said Nagihiko. "And twirling your hair, batting those eyes. Don't forget I had to act like a girl too you know."

"If you pay attention, you would know Fuyuki-kun is dating Hitomi-chan. And that Fuyuki-kun is the smartest one in our Chemistry class" said Rima. "Which I am doing rather poorly in."

Nagihiko was dumbfounded. He did not see that one coming.6

"S-So why you didn't ask me to help for chemistry" said Nagihiko after his pause.

"Why? You are not even in the same clas- Oh I get it." Rima said slyly. "You jealous, that explains everything." Rima was smirking at this ne found knowledge.

"What?" Nagihiko exclaimed. "I am not jealous."

"Oh sure you aren't. You could not stand me flirting with another boy." Rima said.

"Yeah right. I was just trying to prevent a bad relationship" replied Nagihiko.

"Oh if that's how you feel about it" Rima smiled mischievously. "Then I guess you won't mind if I go make a move on Yuki-kun from your class right?"

Nagihiko was speechless.

"Hmm maybe if I twirl my hair and make cute faces at him" Rima continued, "Well see you Nagihiko."

Rima started to walk away, and for the second time today Nagihiko could not explain his actions. He grabbed her hand.

"Hmm what is it?" asked Rima innocently.

"Don't make any cute faces for him" Nagihiko mumbled.

"Well why not?" Rima asked slyly.

For the third time today Nagihiko could not explain his actions. "BECAUSE YOU SHOULD ONLY MAKE THEM FOR ME" Nagihiko said.

"Well dummy, you should have said that sooner." Rima said as she tip toed toward Nagihiko's face and gave him a kiss.

Nagihiko was startled, but gladly began kissing her back with much more force. It wasn't until they that remembered humans need air they separated. Nagihiko then pulled Rima close to him, into a tight embrace.

"See" she mumbled into his chest "You were jealous."

Nagihiko looked at her and said "I was not jealous" and pulled her into another kiss.

**(o.O)**

**So what do you guys think? This is my first Shugo Chara fanfiction. Please review for me. It would mean the world. I think Nagihiko is a little OOC here. But Oh well. **


End file.
